The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention generally relates to power management of periodic transmissions from networking applications.
Portable computing devices are quickly gaining popularity in part due to their size. Since most portable computing devices rely on batteries to operate, efficient use of battery power can become a critical operating issue. For example, inefficient use of power in a portable computing device (e.g., due to periodic transmissions from some networking applications) may shorten the period during which the device may be used by a user. Also, inefficient power usage may result in heat generation which may, in turn, damage the electronic components of a computing device.